


Summer Mourning

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kisses, M/M, Short, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It's warm outside.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Summer Mourning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonBurnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBurnt/gifts).



> So many great prompts so little time- 1) Joey x Henry 2) 38  
> Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

Henry stepped out into the summery warm air. The sunshine glinted of his golden curls, rays of light refracting off his glasses. 

While he would have loved to stop and smell the numerous roses planted all about him, he was out there for a purpose, a reason. 

That reason sniffled on the wooden bench he had formed himself, the living branches shading him in soft shadow. 

“Oh, Johan,” he sighed, coming up to him, sitting beside him on the twisting wood. Johan wiped his tears. “Is it one of those days?”

“M… mhm,” he barely managed to hum, swallowing repeatedly to keep from crying out. Henry wrapped him into a one armed hug, taking his hand with the other. Johan buried his face in the crook of Henry’s neck, trembling, trying to hold back his tears. “‘M… m….”

A few hiccuping sobs escaped Joey, Henry rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Henry asked him quietly while kissing the top of his head, a few blue strands tickling his nose. 

“Mm-mm,” Johan replied, yet his trembling grew less. Henry rubbed his opisthenar with his thumb, feeling the slight plastic like texture of the scar tissue etched all throughout Joey’s hand, the lines of almost silver contrasting with the earthy dark tones of his flesh. “M-Miss her.”

With those two words, Henry’s heart broke all over again for his love.

“Hey,” he whispered, cupping Johan’s face, more gentle than the breeze tousling their hair, melding gold and navy, silver and strawberry. “I love you.”

Henry kissed Johan then, holding him close, a knight in lab coat armor.


End file.
